miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale 4: Worried Explorer (Tired Blupi)
Tale 4: Worried Explorer is a tale from the Miitopia Tales DLC. It is first accessible after gaining access to the inside of The Sky Scraper for the first time in the main story. This tale tells the adventures of the titular characters plus a new character, Average Prospector, as they travel various places in the Miitopia world. It also justifies the Worried Explorer's encounters with the protagonist in the main story starting from the Great Pyramid and shows how he and his team are mostly oblivious to the Dark Lord's grand scheme. Synopsis The tale begins with a lone Traveler (of any job) finally figuring out the 3-lever puzzle inside Great Pyramid, even to the point of exclaiming it loudly. Before the Traveler can even get to the treasure in the unlocked vault, they get ambushed by a trio of more experienced explorers who are blocking the way. One of them, the Scholarly Pioneer, thanks the Traveler for exclaiming the puzzle's secret out loud, while the Average Prospector begins to threaten the actually-cowardly Traveler, causing the poor Mii to shake in fear, stuttering, before fleeing from the scene. The three explorers then begin claiming as much treasure as they can possibly carry. Unfortunately, there is so much treasure that their treasure bags have become full when there are still some scraps of treasure left. The three then set up camp inside the pyramid to rest. While the Pioneer and the Prospector are still busy with the camp, the Worried Explorer suddenly leaves the two for a while. Upon his return, the camp has been set, and the Pioneer wonders where he had gone. The Explorer says that he simply told the pyramid's treasure vault's secret to a brave adventurer just so the rest of the treasure can be claimed by somebody worthy. While the other explorers are confused about this at first, they shrug it off by having some barbecue and chatting, including a brief mention of exploring another region, before going to sleep. Several days later, the three explorers have reached the depths of Citrus Cave where they spot an opening leading to a deeper part of the cave. It is said that something called the "wonder treasure" can be found inside. But before they can enter, they are interrupted by the wandering Great Sage. The explorers then explain their intention, though the Great Sage convinces them that such treasure can not be found there. After thinking for a bit, the explorers keep going in anyway, ignoring the Sage's words. The Great Sage simply shakes their head in disbelief. At the deepest part of the cave, the explorers find nothing but a Puzzling Tablet. Despite the disappointment, the Worried Explorer takes the tablet anyway. After exiting the opening, the explorers decide to set up camp inside the cave. Once again, the Worried Explorer decides to take a walk while the Pioneer and the Prospector are working on the camp. Once he has returned, the Prospector begins asking him. The Explorer simply replies that he has a bad feeling that the tablet should not be in their possession. The Pioneer objects him by saying that they have collected a variety of treasures and yet nothing wrong has happened to them. The Explorer simply shakes his head and stands by his words, making the other explorers perplexed. The next day, the explorers continue their journey through Realm of the Fey. Suddenly, they encounter an exhausted Prodigious Postman. The Worried Explorer feeds the poor Mii an HP Banana, instantly revitalizing the latter. The Postman thanks them and tells them that the Postman managed to run out of energy because it is the Postman's first time delivering a letter to someone far away. The Postman then runs off to continue their job. The three explorers are confused at first, but they then shrug it off. At the Elven Retreat, the explorers now hear a different rumor regarding the "wonder treasure". Now it is rumored to be located somewhere at Karkaton Peak, meaning they have to go east. When they try to access the eastern part of the Realm, however, they can not go through the gate, as it is locked by magic. Even worse, at that time, two of the Fab Fairies are missing, so there is no one that can open the gate. When they thought they have run out of ideas, the Mischievous Witch suddenly offers them her help. The Scholarly Pioneer happily accepts it, then the Witch teleports them with her magic. Unfortunately, this sends them to a dry rocky area which looks nothing like Karkaton. The Average Prospector begins to rage, saying that the Mischievous Witch has tricked them. Suddenly, they encounter another trio of explorers, consisting of the Confident Explorer, the Exceptional Pioneer, and the Skillful Prospector. It turns out that they are also victims of the Mischievous Witch's magic. The Worried Explorer asks if they want to work together to get out of the area. The other group of explorers say no, with the Confident Explorer saying that she doesn't need someone as incompetent as him. The Exceptional Pioneer and the Skillful Prospector agree with her. The three then run off. The Average Prospector becomes angrier, only to be stopped by the Worried Explorer and the Scholarly Pioneer before things get any worse. The Worried Explorer then says that they can try go to the same path as the other explorers, thinking that they can somehow get out of the area by doing just that. The Pioneer and the Prospector have no choice but to go with his idea, as they are located at a completely foreign place whose surroundings look mostly the same. Meanwhile, the Mischievous Witch, who managed to warp herself there, simply chuckles at the whole ordeal from behind a rock before disappearing. After a long walk, the explorers are suddenly attacked by a group of hostile monsters, forcing them to fight. After defeating the monsters, they continue the journey. They then suddenly encounter a mysterious fog. After several steps into the fog, they suddenly find themselves at Karkaton Peak. Specifically, at a random spot in the sky that they somehow can walk on. A treasure vault can be seen on one of the rocks separate from the Peak's main path. When they reach there and open every treasure chest there, they are disappointed that none of them are the "wonder treasure", as they merely consist of Gold, food, tickets, and adventurer equipment. The three then return to the Peak's main path and set up camp, tired from all that walk. The Worried Explorer decides to take a walk to look around Karkaton Peak. Before going to sleep, the Worried Explorer tells the two that he simply told a brave adventurer about how to reach the treasure vault just so the adventurer can claim the items instead of him. An unknown number of days have passed, and The Sky Scraper has appeared in the sky. This time, the three explorers, who travel there via a hot-air balloon, are determined that the new rumor regarding the "wonder treasure" being moved to that building is true. Unfortunately, the front door is locked, necessitating a way around it. The Scholarly Pioneer suddenly discovers a way in via an invisible portal at the back of The Sky Scraper. Upon entering it, the three are greeted with a really dark interior, but they keep going, not letting fear consume them. However, after a long walk, they finally admit that they got lost. All is lost for the explorers at first, until a Mii, the Prodigious Postman suddenly appears out of thin air, running off without noticing the explorers. They finally get the idea: The opening is hidden as well. Without questioning how the Postman even got there in the first place, the three immediately run into the spot, warping them to the main interior of The Sky Scraper. The three are finally relieved that they made it to the proper inside of The Sky Scraper, then they prepare camp yet again, unaware of the building's context. The Worried Explorer, meanwhile, decides to take a walk yet again, while at the same time enjoying the view. Suddenly, he encounters the brave adventurer again, now on-screen, revealing them to be the protagonist (or a random teammate of theirs) all along. After a brief chat, the adventurer leaves the scene. The next day, the explorers spot something glowing at the lower parts of The Sky Scraper, revealing it to be the entrance to a dungeon. The three enter it and begin exploring, thinking that the "wonder treasure" is located there. After a long exploration, they encounter a huge monster with the faces of the Confident Explorer, the Exceptional Pioneer, and the Skillful Prospector attached to it. As there is no other way around, they have to fight it. After defeating it and thus rescuing their faces, the Confident Explorer's team admits their embarrassment yet they refuse to thank the Worried Explorer's team. Suddenly, the Mischievous Witch appears before their eyes. She laughs at their rivalry. The Scholarly Pioneer is surprised that this was all her set-up. The Witch then admits that she was the one who also started the whole "wonder treasure" rumor and is also genuinely surprised that the word has been spread to even other regions, even though not everyone believes it let alone listen to such outrageous rumor. The Confident Explorer then asks why she did it. Before her proper response, she asks the six whether they will take her word or not due to her actions. The explorers debate among themselves, amusing the Witch once more until she tells them to stop and believes that regardless of what they think about her she will tell her reason anyway. It turns out that she did it in order to protect a real treasure called the Elven Charm, which as of that point has its location remain a mystery, from being claimed by greedy explorers, believing that only certain brave adventurers deserve it. The Confident Explorer then calls it quits, surprising the Worried Explorer's team. Her reason is that despite her team's love of treasure hunting, she will not stoop so low at obtaining powerful charms that they are not worthy enough of having let alone take responsibility with it, as the power imbued within the charms require that the holder take great responsbility of taking care of Miitopia as a whole with their powers. The Confident Explorer's team then leaves without saying any other word. Much later on, the Worried Explorer's team decides to part ways. The Worried Explorer would rather take a break at the Travelers' Hub after the very tiring goose chase, the Scholarly Pioneer decides to travel far away to discover something new just so she can at least fill in the void despite her brother taking a break, while the Average Prospector decides to retire as the whole adventure has made them rethink their purpose in life. The tale ends with the Worried Explorer getting two letters thanks to the Prodigious Postman. One letter is from the Scholarly Pioneer who tells him that she has discovered an island she has never seen before, while the other letter is from the Average Prospector who is now living happily with a family somewhere. Characters Party |-|Worried Explorer= "Scours the world in search of treasure but never keeps what he finds to himself." The main character of this tale, thus the Mii that can be controlled by the player. He starts off at a post-game level of 32. While he can upgrade his weapon of choice (Machete), his clothing can not be changed, though it gives him +25 Defense bonus. In this tale, his personality is set as Cautious, giving him access to Finisher, Warm Up, and Prepped and Ready quirks. As part of the tale's mechanics, this can't be changed. The Worried Explorer's default attack is single-target only. His relationship levels towards the Scholarly Pioneer and the Average Prospector start off at 32, allowing various assists up to Get Well Soon II to be used at the start of the tale. The Worried Explorer comes with a negative auto skill that disables snack usage in battles (thus will always have empty snack inventory), limiting him to Sprinkles utilized by the player for healing. Stats Skills The Worried Explorer has randomized starting skills every time the player starts this tale from the beginning. He will always start with six skills, with the two of them being the randomized skills. |-|Scholarly Pioneer= "Travels Miitopia in search of uncharted lands. Enthusiastic, to say the least." One of the Worried Explorer's teammates. She is his younger sibling, but is never explicitly stated as such in this tale. She starts off at level 33, one level higher than the Worried Explorer. Unlike the Worried Explorer, her clothing is treated as if it is her default clothing. Also, she cannot learn new skills. Her personality is set as Energetic. Her weapon of choice is the Whip. The Scholarly Pioneer's default attack is single-target only. Her relationship levels towards the Worried Explorer and the Average Prospector start off at 32, allowing various assists up to Get Well Soon II to be used at the start of the tale. Stats Skills The Scholarly Pioneer has randomized starting skills every time the player starts this tale from the beginning. She will always start with six skills, with the three of them being the randomized skills. |-|Average Prospector= "A prospector who is, well, average. Also a treasure lover." A new character exclusive to this tale, serving as the second teammate. The Average Prospector starts at level 31, the lowest among the rest of the team. Like their teammates, their clothing can not be upgraded. Their personality is set as Stubborn. Their weapon of choice is the Pickaxe. The Average Prospector's default attack is single-target only. Their relationship levels towards the Worried Explorer and the Scholarly Pioneer start off at 32, allowing various assists up to Get Well Soon II to be used at the start of the tale. Stats Skills The Average Prospector has randomized starting skills every time the player starts this tale from the beginning. They will always start with five skills, with the three of them being the randomized skills. Other characters Elven Retreat *'Injured Elf' - "The town's appointed guard, except he's forever lost in daydreams." *'Fab Fairies Fan 1' - "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. The eldest sister is his hero." *'Fab Fairies Fan 2' - "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. Greatly admires the middle sister." *'Fab Fairies Fan 3' - "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. Loves the youngest sister's antics." *'Scaredy-Cat' - "Afraid of outsiders and turns them all away. Hence the Elven 'Retreat'." *'Green-Eyed Lady' - "Hates the Fab Fairies with a passion. Thinks she's better than all of them." *'Lazybones' - "Life is full of ups and downs for most, but for him, it's middle-of-the-road." *'Mischievous Witch' - "Her magical abilities are limited exclusively to pranks. Shame." Team Confident *'Confident Explorer' - "Scours the world in search of treasure. Always successful." *'Exceptional Pioneer' - "Travels Miitopia in search of uncharted lands. Will not let anyone find them first." *'Skillful Prospector' - "A prospector who is very skillful. Loves hoarding treasure." Other *'Great Sage' - "A wise and powerful mage who roams the world helping others." *'Prodigious Postman' - "Risks life and limb to get letters to their designated destinations." Locations Locations accessible by the player in this tale. This does not list locations that only appear during cutscenes. *Realm of the Fey **Elven Retreat **Citrus Cave (temporary dungeon) *Karkaton **Karkaton Peak *The Sky Scraper **The Sky Cave **The Sky Scraper (temporary dungeon) *Unknown region **Giant Rock Area Trivia *The Traveler that appears at the beginning of this tale and the main story's protagonist Mii are the only characters without a Mii Cast description. *The Worried Explorer's Mii Cast description in this tale is slightly different to the one in the main story, assumedly in order to justify him not keeping any treasure despite being able to find them with his allies. *This is the only tale where the party members' starting skills can vary per playthrough, not counting the Reborn being able to switch between jobs in Tale 5. *The monsters that appear in the Citrus Cave and The Sky Scraper "temporary dungeons" are taken from the level 20-29 quest roster. Category:Miitopia Tales (Tired Blupi)